bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Roaring Skies Ragra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40917 |no = 1616 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 227 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 77, 81, 96, 100, 138, 142, 146 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 40, 14, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 77, 80, 83, 86, 96, 99, 102, 105, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 4, 3, 2, 2, 20, 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 77, 96 |sbb_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 138 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 77, 96 |ubb_distribute = 50, 50 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 138 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Some contend that there was a mastermind at work behind the all-out war between the Marine Emperor and Ardent Empress, and that the Verdant Emperor was aware of this mastermind. Had the Verdant Emperor confided this knowledge in the Heavenly Empress, she likely would have retained control of herself enough to direct her wrath toward the proper target. However, without the Verdant Emperor, she also would have been left with nothing to lose. She likely would have continued the battle without regard for the world around her, leaving Grand Gaia a wasteland unfit for any form of habitation. |summon = I never needed anything other than me and my dad... So I'll just get rid of all the rest. |fusion = You want it too, right? An end to this world... Don't worry! Let me handle it. |evolution = If I can kill them, then I'm not worried about anything else! I'll shatter everything, everywhere, all of it! |hp_base = 6291 |atk_base = 3133 |def_base = 2222 |rec_base = 2102 |hp_lord = 8182 |atk_lord = 3929 |def_lord = 2765 |rec_lord = 2624 |hp_anima = 9299 |rec_anima = 2326 |atk_breaker = 4227 |def_breaker = 2467 |def_guardian = 3063 |rec_guardian = 2475 |def_oracle = 2616 |rec_oracle = 3071 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Thunderous Annihilation |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 50% boost to max HP, probable Spark critical for 2 turns when sparks exceeds certain amount, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & 130% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage after 10 Sparks & fills 2-3 BC |bb = Endless Lightning |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 8 BC instantly, fills 7 BC per turn, 35% drop rate & 50% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Sky Sovereign's Lance |sbbdescription = 2 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, powerful Thunder attack on single foe, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability, 50% Spark, 100% Atk & 60% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 2 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 820 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |ubb = Valdvel's Final Peal |ubbdescription = 2 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Crit, Spark & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 2 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 36 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 18 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |es = Thunder Hammer |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts critical damage, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 100% Crit & fills 10 BC |evofrom = 40916 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 130% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_2_note = +2 BC. Fills 9 BC total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB gauge boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_4_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's attack against all foes and single foe effect |omniskill4_5_note = +200% boost. |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Fire, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Ragra2 }}